


39. back in black

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [40]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two cops are partway through arresting you outside the ice-cream shop you’d tried to rob when the blonde pauses, says, “Oh! Sarah! This was a…<i>cold case</i>.” She fumbles for her sunglasses, takes them off, and puts them on again. It’s adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39. back in black

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I such a sucker for lighthearted cop AUs? I do not know.

The two cops are partway through arresting you outside the ice-cream shop you’d tried to rob when the blonde pauses, says, “Oh! Sarah! This was a… _cold case_.” She fumbles for her sunglasses, takes them off, and puts them on again. It’s adorable.

The brunette who’s cuffing you – Sarah, apparently – gives a long sigh that makes you feel sympathetic for her. “Helena,” she says. “No.”

“Why.”

“That was a shitty pun, and it was a shitty delivery, and I told you we’re not doin’ that bloody – sunglasses shite.”

“I _like_ the sunglasses!”

“Helena, it’s cloudy. It’s gonna _rain_.”

She isn’t wrong. You had been wondering about the sunglasses, honestly, but that isn’t something you ask when a cop is tackling you to the ground with _enormous_ enthusiasm.

…you’d been standing still at the time. You add the tackling to the list of things you are still wondering about.

Sarah finishes cuffing you and pushes you against the wall so she can continue the argument. “This isn’t the bloody _telly_ , is it?” she says.

“Maybe,” Helena said. “How would we know. On the television they do not know.”

“I think if we were on TV we wouldn’t be talkin’ about being on TV.”

“Maybe it’s…” Helena scrunches her nose up, thinking. “Met…a?”

Sarah blinks at her. She blinks back. You take the time to hopefully test your cuffs, but no luck: they’re secure. Sarah says, without looking at you: “You won’t make it six bloody inches before she tackles you again.”

Helena looks thrilled at the prospect of more tackling. You stop testing your cuffs.

“Cosima needs to stop educatin’ you,” Sarah mutters. “She knows I’m the one who has to deal with this shit. She _knows_.”

“When is she coming with the car,” Helena says, and then they both say at the same time: “Late.”

“Time for ice cream,” she sighs, and trots into the store. The bell jingles. Sarah sighs, sounding frustrated and bitter. She turns her head. She sees you looking at her.

“ _What_ ,” she snaps. “God, you tosser, can’t believe you’d go after a bloody _ice cream store_.” She shakes her head sadly, fidgets a little. Inside the store you can hear the vague underwater sound of voices. Sarah looks unimpressed; she leans against the wall next to you. You stand in awkward silence. What exactly do you say in situations like these? _Your hair looks good_?

The bell jingles again and Helena comes out holding an enormous bowl of…some sort of ice cream in one hand and a small cone in the other. The cone she presents to Sarah.

“It’s dripping!” Sarah says, panicking as the cone oozes down her hand.

“Sorry,” Helena says. She sucks on the spoon. She doesn’t sound sorry, but then again what would you know.

The wail of sirens grows in the distance and you sigh. Well, there goes your freedom. A cop car zigzags through the street and pulls over – badly – in front of the ice cream shop.

“Hey,” says a woman with dreadlocks, jumping out of the car. “Sorry I’m late. There was—”

“Cosima!” Helena says, although through the mouthful of ice cream it sounds like _krfrhmr!_ “This was a…cold case!” She jiggles her sunglasses with her elbow.

“Dude,” Cosima says. “That is _hilarious_. Up top.” The two of them high-five.

“I know,” Helena says. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! (I know I have been bad about responding to them lately but I do see and appreciate them! Thank you!)


End file.
